Kerenza Black
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Kerenza black knows Harry's pain see in as she was there on the same night. Follow these two on their adventures through the four movies that I have watched and then my made up ending enjoy helped planed by a good friend of mine so thank you
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry potter only my oc**

It was a cold October the leaves were turning orange and beginning to fall off the leaves seeing as it was hallowen the Potter house was covered in decorations the window had fake cobwebs hanging from the corners and a skeleton sat on the grass in the garden. Inside the Potter household was Lily Potter and James Potter with their beloved son Harry potter. Lilly and James best friends, Sirius and Cassidy Black, had decided to see them on this day with their 15 month old daughter Kerenza. Kerenzawas born on July 29th and had her father's black hair and her mother's chocolate brown eyes. Both the Potters and the Blacks knew that meeting when th Potter's were in hiding was dangerous but they risked it anyway. As the clock struck ten o'clock a clocked figure walked to the door and clicked the lock open inside the men looked quickly outside to see a frighteningly recognizable face. Sirius and James grabbed their wands and ushered the women to take the children upstairs Cassidy looked back to Sirius saying sadly as she held Kerenza to her.

"I love you Sirius" his eyes were full or worry and dread but he managed to smile and say.

"I love you to" he wiped his forming tears and pointed upstairs. "Go quickly upstairs we'll try and slow him down" as the door opened the two men were not ready for the power this person possessed.

"Avada Kedavra" a green shot hit James making him fall to the ground lifelessly. Sirius screamed for his best friend to awake but he knew he would never be able to awake. Sirius tried to fire at the hated man but a spell hit him. "Stupefy" A redy Orange colour hit Sirius making him fall unconscious. The cloaked man walked up the stairs where the two women were hiding he quickly killed the women and he then turned to the children he roughly grabbed Kerenza's arm and pointed his wand on top. "Morsmorde" the image of a black skull and snake appeared on the child's arm making her scream in pain. "I'll be back for you" he hissed to the girl he then turned to Harry pointing his wand at him he casted. "Avada Kerdavra" in a blinding white light the spell was cast but Harry remained unscathed, well apart from a scar on his forehead. Later the ministry of magic came to the crime scene where Sirius was arrested for murder and Harry and Kerenza where found. The two children where kept together and sent to Harry's uncle and aunts house they were called the Dursleys and that was just the beginning of this horrible turn if events.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It has been ten years since the harrowing incident Kerenza had grown up with Harry and the Dursley's Harry had been given a small room under the stairs where he slept on a horrible bed. Petunia, Harry's aunt, wanted Kerenza to sleep in the same room but there was no room what's so ever. So Kerenza was given the smallest guest bedroom the Dursley's owned. There wasn't a bed just a mattress laying on the floor Vernon, Harry's uncle, had said that he didn't want to give such a luxury to a orphan girl like her. She didn't have much else because there was no other girls in the house Vernon was forced to buy her new clothes. Kerenza had no where to place these clothes however so they stayed in neat piles on the floor.

On this day Kerenza was awoken to the noise of knocking outside her door Kerenza stayed in bed and listened and hoped that the knocking would stop but of course it didn't.

"come on girl wake up and get breakfast on!" Kerenza sighed deeply and got out of her bed/mattress. She quickly placed on a pair of black pants and a light blue top she then grabbed a brush and brushed through her long black hair. Before she left to go down stairs she grabbed a long sleeved jacket and looked at the mark on her arm. Throughout her whole life she wondered what that mark was Harry's uncle and aunt told her that her mother and father were horrible people who had obviously tattooed her before her mother was killed and her father was taken away by the police because he had murdered a few people. From down the steps Kerenza heard the noise of Dudley, Harry's fat annoying cousin.

"Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!" Kerenza now remembered that it was Dudley's birthday today which meant Harry and herself would have to cook him a big breakfast and suffer his whining for an entire day. As Kerenza gets down the stairs she sees Dudley push Harry back into his 'room' Kerenza opened the door and pulled Harry up, who smiled in a way of saying 'thank you'.

As Kerenza and Harry get near the door they both hear Petunia say.

"oh, here he comes, the birthday boy!"

"happy birthday, son" Both Petunia and Dudley giggle together at this point both Harry and Kerenza are noticed.

"Why don't you just cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything" She says horribly.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" Harry says obediently Kerenza just nods and they both get to work.

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day"

"Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" At this point Petunia leads Dudley over to the family room where a sea of presents is laying in front of Dudley but Dudley just asks.

"How many are there?"

"Thirty-six. Counted 'em myself" Vernon states proudly.

"Thirty-six?! But last year last year I got thirty-seven!"

"Yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year!"

"I don't care how big they are!"

"Oh, now, now, now. This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents! How's that, Pumpkin?" After Dudley, Petunia and Vernon had eaten they set of to go to the zoo but as Harry and Kerenza went to get in the car Vernon stops them.

"I'm warning you now you two. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in" After they had arrived at the zoo Kerenza had slipped away from them she wanted Harry to come with her but she felt like she wanted to be alone at the moment. Kerenza had decided to go to the wolf enclosure in the mammal section in one area she saw a large grey wolf looking at the passers by almost sadly Kerenza stared at the wolf and as the wolf looked back a voice entered her head.

 _"I know you can hear me human"_ Kerenza stared at the wolf in shock.

"Did you just talk to me?"

 _"yes I did don't be afraid i'm sorry to have scared you but I wanted to try and see if I could talk to you and I wanted to see if you would listen"_ Kerenza at this point sat down I front of the wolf.

"Don't worry I'm not afraid and if anything I'm glad you talked to me" Kerenza placed her hand to the glass and the wolf placed it's head where her hand laid. She closed her eyes and suddenly she felt the glass disappear and the fur of the wolf rubbed against her fingers. Kerenza opened her eyes and saw the wolf looking at her in shock.

 _"I don't know what you did human but thank you now I can try and find my family"_ The wolf licked Kerenza's face and ran off Kerenza listened to the screams down the path and went to run away but a security guard grabbed her. When they found the Dursley's it seemed that Harry had gotten into the same predicament but with a snake and Dudley falling into the snake enclosure. When they all arrived home Petunia took Dudley into the living room to warm up but as Vernon entered he slammed the door shut and shoved Harry against the wall. Kerenza tried to pry him away but nothing worked Vernon just yelled in Harry's face.

"What happened?"

"I swear I don't know! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone! It was like magic!" Vernon scoffs and shoves Harry in his room.

"There's no such thing as magic!" Vernon then grabs Kerenza by her hair and pulls her up the stairs throwing her in her room and yelling. "And as for you, you can have no meals for a week and your not allowed to leave this room unless you are told to cook or clean"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later on in the week a owl flew by the letterbox and dropped two letters in Harry and Kerenza went to collect the mail. Harry sorts through the letters until he says a letter for him and one for Kerenza. He hands Kerenza the letter asking quietly.

"what do you think it is?" After looking Kerenza said.

"I don't know but we need to keep this quiet from the Dursley's" Harry nodded and they both went to the kitchen where Harry handed Vernon his mail.

"Ah, Marge is ill. Ate a funny whelk" Dudley however see's Harry's and Kerenza's letters and snatches them running back to his dad.

"Dad, look! Harry and Kerenza have got letters!"

"Hey, give it back! There ours!"

"Yours? Who'd be writing to you?" The family look at the address and the seal on the front they all look at Harry and Kerenza and gulp.

Later on another owl flies by with two more letters and drops it inside on the inside Vernon grabs the letters and rips them up. Vernon then blocks the letterbox with a piece of wood. Outside a few hours later Vernon is about to go to work when a group of owls are staring at him. That night Harry and Kerenza walk in to a room and see that Vernon is tossing all of there letters into a open fire.

On that Sunday the family is sitting around each other, Harry and Kerenza are serving cookies.

"Fine day Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?" Dudley simply shrugs.

"Because there's no post on Sunday?" Harry answers whilst handing Vernon a cookie.

"Ah, right you are, Harry. No post on Sunday. Hah! No blasted letters today. No, sir"

"which means you don't have to keep up with not letting us see our letters" Kerenza said but Vernon ignored her. "No sir, not one blasted, miserable-" A letter shoots from the fireplace and zips across Vernon's face there is a low rumbling and then a zillion letters come shooting out of the fire place.

A letter shoots out of the fireplace and zips across Vernons face. There is a rumbling and then zillions of letters come shooting out of the fireplace. Harry and Kerenza look at each other and nod both jumping and leaping trying to grab a letter they soon both grab one addressed to themselves and they both start to run away. But before they could read them Vernon grabs the letters.

"Give me that! Give me that letter!" Soon Vernon has grabbed Harry and Kerenza and was yelling.

He chases Harry and grabs him before Harry gets into his closet.

"That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!" Kerenza and Harry along with the Dursley's had all moved to a house on a rock island out in the middle of the sea. At this time Harry and Kerenza were laying on the cold dirt floor Kerenza watched as Harry drew a cake on the floor which read. 'Happy birthday Harry' Harry looked at Dudley's watch which read 12:00 am.

"Make a wish, Harry" Harry said to himself. Kerenza grabbed something and held it behind her back saying.

"Harry I know this isn't the best gift in the world but I made you something" Harry picked up the roughly wrapped object and began to unwrap it. After seeing it Harry saw a wood carving in the shape of a wolf and a snake. The snake wrapped around the wolf's body and neck but not in a aggressive way as the wolf was sat down. Harry smiled and hugged Kerenza saying.

"thank you Kerenza this is amazing" Suddenly the door thumped Harry and Kerenza jumped the door thumped again which made Dudley, Harry and Kerenza jump up and back away. Petunia and Vernon appear, Vernon with a gun. The door bangs again and cracks open and a giant man appears.

"Sorry 'bout that." the man apologises whilst putting the door back. As he stepped into the light the man had a large black beard with long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!" Vernon says to the man but the man simply walks up to Vernon and bends the gun backwards.

"Dry up, Dursley, you great prune" Kerenza was no longer scared of this man she didn't know why but she felt like he wasn't there to hurt them and if anyone was going to be hurt it was going to be the Dursley's. The man see's Dudley and says.

"Mind, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle!"

"I-I-I'm not Harry"

"I-I am" Harry walks out with Kerenza by his side.

"Oh, well, of course you are! and you must be Kerenza I'm glad you two stayed friends at least you two had each other for company." the man turned back to Harry. "Got something for ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself" the man pulls out a small cake. "Words and all. Heh"

"Thank you!" Harry opens the cake and Kerenza and he reads the smushed words. 'Hapee Birdae Harry'

"It's not every day that your young man turns eleven, now is it?" the man sits down on the couch and takes out his umbrella and points it and the fireplace suddenly two sparks fly out and a fire starts. Harry and Kerenza walk up to the man

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts"

"Sorry, no" Hagrid turned to Kerenza.

"what about you Kerenza?" Kerenza shuck her head.

"no what do you mean by Hogwarts?" Hagrid shuck his head in disbelief.

"No? Blimey, Harry, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"

"Learnt what?"

"You're a wizard, Harry" I looked shocked at Harry but I was even more shocked when Hagrid turned to me. "as are you Miss Black"

"I-I'm a what?"

"A wizard. And a thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little."

"No, you've made a mistake. We can't be...a-a wizard. I mean, We're just... Harry and Kerenza. Just Harry and Kerenza" I added in at this point.

"yeah we're just normal people"

"Well, Just Harry and Kerenza, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" Both me and Harry look at each other remembering the zoo incident. "Ah" Dudley whimpers as Hagrid pulls out two letters and hands one to Harry and one to Kerenza pausing and saying to her. "this one is special someone asked Dumbledore to give it to you especially. Both Kerenza and Harry begin to open their letters but inside of Kerenza's was a spare piece of paper opening it, it looked like a spell and the title read. **How to transform into your animagis**. The weird thing is that the title had been written in ink and not like the other writing. But she ignored this and read along with Harry changing Mr. Potter to her name.

"Dear, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Suddenly Vernon interrupted.

"They'll not be going! We swore when we took them in we would put an end to this rubbish!"

"You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?"

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My _perfect_ sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you"

"Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!"

"A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?"

"We had to tell him something"

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" Kerenza had one question on her mind.

"wait if you know the true way Harry's parents died. What about mine do you know what happened?" Petunia scoffed.

"we only know that your mother married a insane murderer and had you the slut got what she deserved when she was killed" Harry suddenly exploded.

"hey don't you talk about her parents that way" Kerenza looked at Harry who smiled at her.

"Anyway they'll not be going!"

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop him, are you?"

"Muggle?" Both Kerenza and Harry asked.

"Non magic folk. This boy's had his name down ever since he was born! And Kerenza as well! He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore"

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!" Hagrid suddenly whipped out his umbrella and points it at Vernon.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me" Hagrid sees Dudley eating Harry's cake and points the umbrella at his rear where suddenly a grey tail grows.

"Ahh!" Both Harry and Kerenza laugh watching the family scream.

"Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic"

"Okay"

"your secret is safe with us" Hagrid check his watch.

"Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm?" Hagrid then turned to leave I turn to Harry.

"come on Harry let's ditch this life" Harry nods and they went after Hagrid.

Harry grins, looks back, and grins again.


End file.
